Jung So Min
Perfil thumb|250px|Jung So Min *'Nombre artístico:' 정소민 / Jung So Min *'Nombre real: '김윤지 / Kim Yoon Ji *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia: Jelly Fish Entertainment Dramas *Because This is My First Life (tvN, 2017) *Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) *The Sound of Heart (KBS2, 2016) *Red Teacher (KBS2, 2016) *D-Day (JTBC, 2015) *Big Man (KBS2,2014) *Miss Korea (MBC, 2014) cameo ep 20 *You Came to Me and Became a Star (KBS2, 2013) *Can We Get Married? (JTBC, 2012) *Standby (MBC, 2012) *Playful Kiss (MBC, 2010) *Bad Guy (SBS, 2010) Programas de TV * Running Man (EP.237,2015) Películas * Golden Slumber (2017) cameo * Dad is Daughter (2017) * Alice: Boy From Wonderland (2015) * Twenty (2015) * The Worst Friends (2009) Anuncios *'2017: '''Real Barrier *'2011: 'Honda CR-Z *'2011: 'SK-II Foundation *'2011: 'Clinique Moisture Surge "Pink Propose" *'2011: 'Bread & Co. *'2011: 'KT Tech EV-F600 Bricks *'2010: Hazzy Accessories *'2010:' SK Telecom "Boyfriend/Do As You Feel" *'2009: '''SK Telecom "Family Discount Flights" *'2009: NII Clothing *'''2009: Bread & Co. *'2008: '''SK Telecom "Gas Hwal-myung-soo Q" *'2008: SK Telecom "Park Tae-Hwan Go" *'2008: '''Shinhan Card Videos Musicales *Seo In Gook - Take (2010) ''junto a So Ji Sub *Old Fish - I Had a Bad Day (2008) junto a Lee Je Hoon *Noblesse feat. Beige - No Regrets (2008) Premios Curiosidades * '''Educación: ** Neulpureun High School ** Korea National University of Arts * Aficiones: '''Danza tradicional coreana, ballet. * '''Familia: Papá, mamá y hermano menor. * Religión: '''Cristiana * '''Mascota: Un perro llamado 'Modu' * Es hija de una familia adinerada. * Sus padres no querían que estudiara actuación. Con sus excelentes calificaciones en la escuela, ellos preferían que estudie una carrera de ciencias o economía. * Cuando ella fue elegida para interpretar a Oh Ha Ni en " Playful Kiss", fue tanto su compromiso con la serie que al terminar de grabarla se había acostumbrado a que la llamen Oh Ha Ni y le parecía raro que las personas le digan Jung So Min: "Para mí, Oh Ha Ni es un personaje muy especial. Incluso Kim Hyun Joong dijo que él se acostumbró a llamarme Oh Ha Ni. Así que cuando me llamó Jung So Min se sentía un poco extraño". * La joven actriz pensó que sería difícil grabar escenas románticas con Sung Joon en el drama "Can We Get Marry?", pero fue aún más difícil ver las escenas con sus padres: "Cuando vi la serie en casa con mis padres, me sentí avergonzada". * Jung So Min señaló a Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Nam Gil, Sung Joon y Oh Yeon Soo como mentores. particularmente amables que la ayudaron a convertirse en una mejor actriz y persona. * Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es practicar ballet. * En la secundaria estudió danza tradicional coreana. Ella dice que si hubiera continuado en el baile, le hubiera gustaría haber viajado a otros países para difundir la danza tradicional de su país. * Además de bailar, a ella también le gusta participar en deportes como el fútbol y el béisbol. Es buena en la lucha física. * Tomó clases de actuación para mejorar sus expresiones al momento de bailar, pero sintió que le resultaba más divertido actuar que seguir bailando. Por este motivo, ella tomó el examen para entrar en la Universidad de las Artes(K-Arts) y fue aceptada como una estudiante con un buen promedio. * El 14 de agosto de 2013 las agencias de noticias locales reportaron que la actriz Jung So Min había firmado contrato con SM C&C. * Fue comparada con Yoon Eun Hye por sus capacidad actoral. * A partir de Playful Kiss se le raciona con Kim Hyun Joong. * En la serie Stanby en la cual participo bailo la canción Ma Boy de Sistar. * La pérdida de peso notable Jung So Min parece haber sido lo que generó los rumores de cirugía plástica, ya que se dedujo de una serie de características más delgados y más definidas faciales. La actriz reveló en MBC FM4U "Blue Nigth" de Jung Yup'que había perdido 10 kilos en el último año y medio. * El 4 de agosto de 2017 se informó que Jung So Min ha cambiado de agencia y se ha unido a Jellyfish Entertainment. * So Min y él actor Lee Min Ki protagonizarán él nuevo drama de TvN llamado This Life is Our First que esta pensado en salir al aire en Octubre de este año. Enlaces *Instagram *Cyworld *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Jung so min.jpg Jung So Min2.jpg Jung So Min4.jpg Jung_So_Min_29082010111910.jpg Jung So Min6.jpg Jung So Min7.jpg Jung_So_Min8.jpg Jung So Min9.jpg Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KActriz